It's not always okay
by FluffyMonkey99
Summary: When a young girl shows up at the mansion asking for Logan who knew the trouble she'd bring with her. OC if you don't like OCs - I don't own anything except my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Introductions

The young girl, her hair plastered to her face from the pouring rain, stood in front of the gates to Xavier's institute for Gifted Youngsters. Her search had led her to many weird and wonderful places but a school? She was a little more than sceptical this time. She put a hand on the gate and pushed it open before heading inside.

Lights were on in the building showing that someone was there so at least she hadn't been led to an abandoned gym or lab as she had a few times in her so far unsuccessful search. As she neared the doors they opened to reveal a man in a wheel chair, looking directly at her.

"Would you like to come inside? It's cold out there," He said simply. The girl just looked at him for a moment before heading inside, not realising how cold it really was until she was hit by the warmth of the building.

"I'm sorry for just turning up out of the blue but I'm searching for someone and I've been led here," She said as she looked at the man in the wheelchair before a red headed woman came over to her with a towel and handed it to her.

The girl took the towel but looked at the red head, her eyes questioning before turning back to the man in the wheelchair.

"So who is it that you're searching for? I may be able to help," The wheelchair guy said as he led her to an office. She followed, drying the ends of her hair on the way, not wanting to look like a drowned rat.

"I'm looking for someone who goes by the name of Logan… sometimes Wolverine, sometimes weapon X," She said as she sat on the edge of the seat, not wanting to soak it.

"Sit back my dear, it will dry out," The guy said, making the girl look at him in a rather confused way.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" She asked.

"I, as we all are here, am a mutant. I specifically am a telepath. My name is Charles Xavier. May I ask yours?" he asked as he looked at the young girl sitting across from him.

"Molly," She replied simply before adding, "Is Logan here?"

"He is, Jean has gone to find him for you," The professor said as he smiled at Molly who nodded and leant back in the seat, now feeling almost nervous. She knew that he wouldn't know her but she still wanted to make a good first impression, even though she was soaked through.

"What's up Chuck?" A deep voice asked as the door opened and someone walked in. Molly turned in her seat and looked at the man standing in the door way.

"Logan, I'd like you to meet Molly, It seems as if she's been through a lot to find you," The professor said as Molly stood up and walked over to him.

"Okay… can I ask why?" Logan asked as he looked at Molly, his eyebrow raised.

"This is gonna sound crazy to you, but I'm your daughter," She said before cocking her head and saying, "well, not your daughter daughter but as close to a daughter as you can get, if not closer."

Logan simply looked at the girl in shock for a few moments before actually taking her in. She had the same coloured eyes as him and the same colour hair. She was small and slight but there was something in the way she stood that told him she was no ordinary kid.

"Right, explain," he said as he walked in and sat down in the chair opposite where Molly had been sitting. She followed suit and sat down as well in her seat.

"When you were experimented on by William Stryker he took a sample of your DNA. That DNA was altered and placed in to a cell which they then allowed to grow and basically created me. I'm a clone of you and a few other mutants and now I need your help. My name was weapon X2 and two months ago I found the file on me in Stryker's office so I ran with it and followed a trail that led me to you," Molly said as she looked at Logan who was in utter shock.

"So Molly, what you're saying is that you are a clone of Logan," The professor asked as he looked at her.

"Sort of… I have his heightened senses, and the claws, and although they haven't been coated with adamantium, they've been coated with a type of indestructible fibre. I have the accelerated healing, it's not as fast but it's there, and I also have increased strength, that was the extra bit they gave me," Molly replied, looking between the two men.

"Can I see the claws?" Logan asked as he looked at the young girl in front of him. Molly nodded and let her claws extend from her fist. They were alike Logan's in every way except they were almost see through. He reached his hand out and touched the end of one, it was as sharp as his and to his surprise, warm.

"Did it hurt when they did it to you?" He asked as he looked at Molly, not letting go of her hand as she withdrew the claws.

"Briefly, but I was under partial sedation… Like I said, I don't heal as fast," Molly replied as she looked at him, seeing pain behind his eyes.

"Well, Logan, if you could show Molly to a room, I believe she may be staying here for a while," The professor said making Molly turn to him and smile at him.

"Thank you," She said before adding, "If it turns out I'm in the way at all, just let me know and I'm gone."

"That won't be a problem Molly," The professor said as Logan got up and headed to the door, opening it and waiting for Molly to follow. Molly stood up, nodded to the professor and headed out the door. Logan closed it behind her and showed her to a room near his, just in case she'd inherited his feral streak.

"Is that all you have with you?" He asked as he nodded to the satchel that Molly had places on the floor next to the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't have much time," She replied as she looked at her bag.

"You can borrow one of my shirts to sleep in for tonight, go and have a shower, I'll leave it on your bed for you," Logan said as he headed out.

Molly watched him leave before heading in to the small ensuite and locking the door. She turned the shower on and let the water run over her for a moment before actually cleaning herself, getting rid of the dirt that seemed to have gotten everywhere. She finished in the shower wrapped a towel round her and headed out, finding a shirt that was definitely way too big for her on her bed. She simply smiled before pulling it over her head and towelling her hair dry, at least dry enough to sleep on.

By the time Molly slipped under the covers, she was shattered. She hadn't realised how tired she was but it seemed walking in the rain was more draining than she'd expected. As soon as she put her head on the pillow her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep almost instantly, sinking in to a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Hair, New Molly

Molly sat up the next morning, rubbing her eyes and looking around the room, slightly confused before it clicked as to where she was. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and glanced at the clock that sat on the nightstand.

"6:30? Really…" She muttered before heading in to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, noting just how tired she looked still. Finding a robe on the back of the bedroom door she put it on over Logan's shirt, which now she looked properly, reached mid-way down her thigh. Opening her door she headed down the hall and down a flight of stairs in search of a kitchen.

"You a bit lost there kid?" Logan asked, appearing from what seemed to be a living room.

"A bit…" Molly said simply as she smiled at him.

"Looking for the kitchen?" He asked to which Molly simply smiled and nodded, "come on then," he said before leading Molly to the kitchen.

"Sleep alright?" Logan asked as they both entered the Kitchen.

"Better than I have in ages," Molly replied as she went to the fridge and automatically went towards the bottles of water at the top.

"Good, I spoke to Jean and she said she'll take you shopping today, get you some decent clothes to wear. Can't have you walking around in my shirt and a robe all day can we," Logan said as he sat down and watched Molly.

"I dunno, the shirts kind of comfy," She said simply as she smiled at him. Logan simply smiled a little and shook his head. There was just something about the kid that he liked. Just like him yet as innocent as anyone her age.

Molly grabbed an apply out of the fruit basket on the counter before sitting down next to Logan, using her claws to peel the apple, eating the skin, and then eating the middle of the apple.

"Did you really just peel an apple with your claws?" Logan asked as he looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, what of it? The past two months these claws have been my life. People'll give you anything when you threaten them with some of these and when you're on the run you need that kind of sway," Molly said as she smiled and shrugged.

"Couldn't just use the desperate kid act?" Logan asked to which Molly simply grinned and shook her head before going back to what was left of her apple.

"Ah Logan… oh Molly, I was looking for you too… Logan, Scott's asked if you can help in danger room training this morning and Molly, I hear I'm taking you shopping so shall we go find you something to wear in the mean time?" Jean asked, having walked in to the kitchen.

"Sure," Molly said, jumping off the seat and chucking the apple core over her shoulder and straight in to the bin.

"Nice shot," Jean said as she headed out of the kitchen with molly who turned and saluted Logan on the way.

Having borrowed a pair of jeans, which she had to roll up, and a top, that was a little too big for her, from Jean, the two of them headed out in one of the school's cars to go and stock Molly's wardrobe. She hadn't been shopping in her life before so Jean quite enjoyed teaching Molly about fashion, much to Molly's dismay.

"So I would advise staying away from anything cropped because of your height so I'm thinking Jean, blouses, skirts maybe," Jean said as they walked through one of the clothes shops.

"Just pick some stuff out, I'll try it on," Molly replied.

That routine continued for a good 3 hours before both mutants were dragging their feet back to the car, laden down with bags upon bags of clothes, shoes, jewellery, make up and more. Jean had taken it upon herself to make sure Molly also experienced the hairdressers, in which her hair had gone from down the small of her back to just above her shoulders.

By the time they got back to the mansion the two of them only had food on their minds and headed straight to the kitchen, leaving the bags in the car for now. They walked in to find Logan, in the same seat he'd been in when Jean had originally dragged Molly away.

"Have you moved what so ever since we went out?" Molly asked, going for another bottle of water whilst Jean started to make sandwiches.

"Of course, I helped with the training, I've taught a class. I've done more than you two have," he said, looking up at Molly and double taking, "Nice hair," he said simply.

"Thanks," Molly said simply.

"Suits her doesn't it Logan… I think it's very now," Jean said, passing Molly a sandwich.

"How can you describe a hair style as now?" Logan asked to which Jean merely rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'typical'.

"Well you know what they say, a hairstyle makes a person so, New hair, New Molly," Molly said as she smiled brightly before biting in to her sandwich.

"How are you a new Molly then?" Jean asked as she sat down with her sandwich.

"I'm not longer a part of Stryker's cruel plan. I'm no longer a runaway. I'm no longer the Molly that had to threaten to get what she wanted and I'm no longer the Molly that's on her own," Molly said to which Jean smiled.

"You're right Molly," A voice said from behind her, making all three turn to see the professor enter the kitchen, "You're no on your own any more. It's nice to see you're settling in so well. I take it you had a good night's sleep and a successful shopping trip?" He asked.

"Very thank you. The beds here are amazingly comfy," She said as she smiled at him brightly.

"That's good to hear; now there is a reason for my coming to see you. If you are planning to stay here indefinitely I need to know what sort of things you're capable of. I know what your skills are but I don't know to what extent, I do therefore need to test you," He said as he joined them.

"Test? In what way?" Molly asked.

"Just to see what you're capable of. A sort of training session with an air of assessment to it," The professor explained, "Logan will head it up as he does all of the training here and he'll show you where to go but first, eat up, and get changed in to something you could fight in," he added with a smile and a nod before heading out.

"And why do I need to be assessed?" Molly asked as she looked at Logan.

"In case we need you," Logan said, ruffling Molly's hair when he stood up to leave, "I'll meet you in here at half 1 and show you where to go." He added before heading out after the professor leaving Molly and Jean to eat lunch.

"I so hope this won't take up all my day," Molly said as the two of them finished their sandwiches and headed to the car to get the bags in.

"It won't do, the professor gets a pretty clear idea after the first half an hour of watching or so," Jean said as they picked up the bags and headed back inside with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Danger Room Gymnastics

"You're late," Logan said as Molly appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, having changes in to a pair of leggings, a long top and her trainers. Her short hair was now tied up in two small bunches.

"Yep, well it seems me and Jean went a little OTT on the shopping, took a lot longer than I expected to find the leggings," Molly said as she smiled.

"You are such a typical girl… considering you have a hell of a lot of my Genes in there, I'm surprised," Logan said, patting Molly on the head and earning himself a whack on the arm. He smiled at her and led her out of the kitchen and to a lift. Molly had yet to see the lower parts of the building and looked around as they headed to the danger room.

"You ready to show us what you've got in you?" Logan asked as the doors opened. The room was completely empty and had a window in the top at one side through which she spotted the professor.

"I was created ready," Molly said as she smiled a little. Logan simply nodded back at her before setting a program and starting it.

"The professor's creating the scenarios, just try not to get hurt," Logan said as the area around them transformed in to what seemed to be a factory. The two of them stood in the entrance as they listened before heading in to the factory.

Molly headed down a long corridor before emerging in what appeared to be a lab, completely empty. She headed through the lab and in to a large sort of holding area. As soon as she entered a few men turned to look at her before pulling out guns as she pulled out her claws. The men aimed at her but before they even had a chance to pull the trigger Molly ran at them, vaulting a few boxes before kicking one in the head and turning quickly, slicing the next guys gun in half and thrusting her other set of claws in to the other guys chest, rendering him dead. Within minutes Molly stood in a mess of dead bodies before the scenery around them shifted.

She and Logan now stood in the midst of a forest.

"This time, don't get caught," Logan said simply, standing back to watch as from one side as Magneto appeared in the clearing ahead.

"Easy," Molly said simply as she looked at magneto. As the two of them stood there, sharp spears of metal started flying towards Molly as high speed. She simply side stepped the first two before running and Magneto, vaulting over a spear before executing the perfect round off back handspring and kicking him down before managing to pull the helmet off his head and plunge claws in to his head.

The scene then shifted again and the two of them stood in a street, faced by Sabertooth and Stryker.

Molly simply froze as Sabertooth launched at her. Sabertooth and Stryker disappeared before there was a chance of anything happening and the room turned back to normal.

"What happened there kid?" Logan asked as he looked at Molly who was looking down at the floor.

"I just couldn't do it. I froze, I completely froze," Molly said as she looked at where Stryker had been standing a moment beforehand.

"It's okay Molly. It's understandable. It makes sense that you'd be scared of facing down the people that created and trained you. You're an exceptional mutant Molly and with our help you'll be able to fight them. Logan, are you alright with training Molly?" The professor asked, speaking through a sort of intercom system.

"I don't see why not Chuck," Logan said as he looked at Molly who smiled back at him.

"I will leave her in your capable hands then," The professor said before leaving the two of them.

"He's right, you're an exceptional kid," Logan said before leading her out of the danger room and upstairs.

"So when do we start training?" Molly asked as she looked at him.

"Tomorrow. Today, you teach me that flippy thing you did over the boxes in the storage area," Logan said as they down a corridor and in to a large hall full of mats, boxes, beams, vaults and even a spring loaded floor.

"It was a simple handspring, half a twist on, half a twist off," Molly said as Logan set out the boxes so she could show him.

"Show me," he said as he stood back to watch. Molly simply took a run up before doing the vault with ease, landing it ready to fight, pulling her claws out in mid-air to make it seem that little bit more fancy.

"Gymnastics was in my genes when I was created so Stryker took it upon himself to get someone to teach me, just so I could use it when I fight. I found it quite relaxing," Molly said as she smiled, "I used to wish I could be a famous gymnast when I was younger… but when I was younger I also wanted to be a horse so that was pretty much a bust," she added as she sat on the block she'd just vaulted over.

"You still could you know," Logan said as he sat next to her.

"What? And have Stryker tell everyone that I'm a cloned mutant so I get locked up and experimented on? Yeah I think I'll pass," Molly replied before rolling her eyes at him.

"Definitely my genetics…" Logan muttered before turning to Molly, "you can use this room any time you want except for if there's a class in here, then you'll have to ask whoever's teaching it."

"Awesome," Molly said simply before jumping of the block and pulling Logan with her, "your turn Logan, half a twist in to a handstand on the block then, when you fall out of it, twist again so that you're facing whoevers on the other side," she explained.

"Right…" Logan said as he raised an eyebrow before running at the box and going to jump on to it and breaking it instead.

"I don't think you're going to be able to vault that box Logan. Something tells me you might be better crashing through it," The professor said, wheeling in to the room.

Logan simply growled a little whilst Molly was clutching her stomach in an effort not to burst out in to fits of laughter, biting her lip extremely hard.

"No, professor, I think Logan should try that more often, might cause the other side to laugh too much to fight him," Molly said through giggles cause the professor to smile at her and Logan to growl again, this time at her.

"Molly, I have to steal Logan away from you, feel free to stay here if you want and do a bit of training," The Professor said.

"Okay, thank you," Molly said as she watched Logan head over to the professor and the two of them head out. She stood there for a moment before heading over to the spring loaded floorboard, standing in one corner before running and executing the perfect round off, layout, handspring, full combination, feeling amazingly free when she was in mid-air.

"That was pretty cool," A girl said from the doorway. She wore gloves and a long sleeved t-shirt, even though it was summer, and her long, dark brown, hair had a white streak in it that, although Molly wouldn't have chosen it herself, suited her.

"Thanks, I'm Molly," Molly said as she headed over and held a hand out to shake the girls.

"I know, the professor said you might be in need of some teenage girly one-to-one. I'm Rogue," She said shaking Molly's hand.

"Awesome, Sounds weird but he's right… I've always been around really rowdy guys… It'll be nice to spend some time with someone my own age," Molly said as she and Rogue headed over to some benches at the side of the room.

"Yeah, Let me warn you now, Logan's not too great at the whole girly stuff," Rogue replied to which Molly smiled and laughed, nodding. It may have been sorted out for her, but Molly was pretty certain that Rogue would turn out to be a really good friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Family Life

Molly headed downstairs with Rogue, due to start her class schedule that morning. She was yawning like crazy having been woken up at 5 by Logan who wanted to see if she was up for a run.

"You know, next time you see him you should warn him off of waking you up, you're cranky when you're tired," Rogue said as they reached the kitchen. Molly simply gave a half grunt half growl as she headed to the fridge.

"Too much like Logan for your own good you are," Jean said as she entered the room.

"I don't get up at stupid hours in the morning to go for a bloody run," Molly said as she sat at the table, head in her hands.

"Well, you had better wake up for lessons hadn't you," Jean said before heading out, annoyingly perky for the morning.

"Urgh… lessons… I've never been in a class before in my life," Molly muttered, gulping her orange juice down in one.

"You'll be fine, besides, we've got literature with Scott first. It may not be overly fun but you read so much you could probably show him what's what," Rogue said to which Molly simply smiled. Reading had always been her way of escaping and she read a lot.

Rogue finished her breakfast whilst Molly watched, not particularly hungry, before heading off to literature which Molly really wasn't looking forward to. Not only was it that fact that she didn't like analysing something that was meant to be enjoyed but in the week and half she'd been there she and Scott still had yet to see eye to eye, on anything.

"Take a seat you two, you're already late," Scott said as Molly and Rogue walked in.

"Blame it on Logan," Rogue said whilst Molly simply looked at Scott and rolled her eyes before taking a seat. The guy sitting next to Molly turned and smiled at her before going back to paying attention to Scott who had asked whether anyone had read a specific book.

"I have, It's based on a family that have a quite a lot of problems I do believe," Molly said, as she examined her nails.

"Hand up when you have an answer Molly," Scott said simply to which Molly rolled her eyes, "and seeing as you seem to know this book extremely well would you care to explain how the family in this book relate to every day family situations?"

"Mr Summers that's a really unfair question," The guy sitting next to Molly said.

"And how do you deem that an unfair question Mr Drake?" Scott asked as he turned to the guy.

"Because you know full well about my background," Molly said as she stood up before heading out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her and walking straight to the main doors for some fresh air.

"Molly?" Logan asked, walking in just as she stormed straight past him in the doorway, "Molly!"

Molly didn't turn round and just carried on walking straight outside, her fists clenched, using every ounce of self-control she owned to stop herself from punching something. Logan headed after her and grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her round to face him.

"What happened?" He asked as he noticed her expression.

"Nothing," Molly muttered as she looked to the side.

"It's not nothing Molly, now tell me what happened," Logan said, leading her away from the school and towards a bench, "so are you gonna tell me what happened or do I need to get chuck to read your mind?" he asked as he sat her down and sat next to her.

"I'd rather not have someone snoop around inside my head," Molly said as she glanced at Logan.

"Then tell me what happened," He said simply.

"I walked out of Scott's class," Molly replied, as she pulled her feet up on to the bench and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Why?" Logan asked, putting a hand on her knee.

"Just something he said… asking me about families and stuff," Molly muttered.

"He's a jerk, ignore him, want me to beat him up for you?" Logan asked as he put his arm round Molly's shoulders instead.

"Nah, it took all of my self-control not to punch him in the face as it is," Molly replied as she smiled at him.

"Jean's right. Too much of my DNA for your own good," Logan said as he stood, holding a hand out for Molly before saying, "come on, you have me next anyway, we might as well get a head start."

The professor sat in his office, reading a book, when Logan walked in without knocking as always.

"You know Logan, knocking on the door before entering is usually the polite way to enter an office," The professor said, closing his book and placing it on the desk in front of him.

"Yeah, you tell me every time Chuck," Logan said as he sat down across from the professor.

"And yet you still don't do it," The professor replied before leaning forwards in his seat, "so why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's Molly. Nothing terrible but she seemed pretty upset earlier after one eye said something to her about family and I was wondering, because she's not technically been born how would someone go about adopting her?" Logan asked as he looked at the professor.

"Adoption? You're serious Logan? It's a big step, you'll be pretty much responsible for her," The professor said, raising an eyebrow.

"I already feel responsible for her," Logan replied as he sat back.

"Well then, I can't see a problem in it although you will have to make sure she's alright with it first. As long as she says yes, I can't see why not," The professor said. Logan nodded to the professor as he stood up and headed out to find Molly.

Molly meanwhile sat in the living room with Rogue and a few others, including Peter who had been the one that had stood up for her in with Scott. Apparently he and Rogue had been sent out after having a go at him over what he had said to Molly.

The three of them were currently having a discussion about music, which Molly was mainly listening to whilst the other two were arguing about which band was better as Rogue painted Molly's nails for her, the TV on in the background.

"So what one was Paramore again?" Molly asked as she wriggled her free hand, watching the sparkles.

"The ones with the red headed lead singer," Rogue said, finishing Molly's nails as Logan walked in the room.

"Jesus, are you two trying to stink out the whole mansion?" He asked motioning to the nail polish bottles.

"Nah, just you, Pete's already gotten used to the smell," Molly replied as she twisted round to look at him.

"Right, can I talk to you for a moment?" Logan asked to which Molly simply nodded before standing up and following Logan outside.

"I've been thinking and after what happened earlier I was wondering what you'd think about me, maybe, adopting you," Logan said as he leant against the door.

"Serious?" Molly asked as she looked at him carefully.

"Very, I've spoken to the professor and he said there shouldn't be a problem so what do you say?" Logan asked, waiting for an answer as Molly stood there in shock before saying, "if you don't want to I won't mind but I thought…" and getting interrupted by molly throwing her arms around him and hugging him.

"Thank you," She said simply, nodding and smiling as he hugged her back.

"I'll go and speak to the professor then," Logan said before letting her go and heading to see the professor whilst Molly almost ran back to Rogue and Peter to tell them the good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Dad and A Boyfriend

It had been almost a month since the paperwork had gone through that made Molly Logan's legal daughter. She now had a group of friends at the mansion that kept her sane and she seemed to be having the time of her life for the first time in forever. She'd even gotten in to the swing of going to class.

Currently she was sitting in the danger room's control room with Logan and Rogue creating a program for the next class.

"I'm thinking robots," Molly said as she pulled herself up so she was sitting on a table at the side of the room.

"Robots?" Logan asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, Robots with lasers coming out of their eyes and guns in their fingers and they've got to be about 10 metres tall," Molly said.

"You have the craziest imagination ever," Rogue said as she looked at Molly.

"Well I definitely don't get that off Logan… He's too boring to have an imagination," Molly said as she kicked the back of Logan's chair making it spin.

"Watch it you, you're not too old to be grounded," Logan said, having sunk quite nicely in to the roll of father. The only problem was it left him with a soft spot. No matter what Molly did he just couldn't bring himself to tell her off.

"So can we use robots?" Molly asked as she looked at him.

"When robots with lasers and guns are invented yeah we will but for now they're not so we'll stick to mutants," Logan replied making Molly stick her tongue out at him in response.

"Boring… I'm gonna go find Pete," Molly said, jumping off the table and heading to a lift out of the room to go and find Peter.

"Is there something going on between her and Peter?" Logan asked as he looked at Rogue who went wide eyed almost immediately and looked away to which Logan simply replied with, "I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't tell you," Rogue said before adding, "It's still not official yet," and heading out.

"Teenagers," Logan muttered, turning back to the console and fiddling around.

"Pete!" Molly shouted as she ran up to Pete and almost tackled him to the floor, nearly knocking over Scott in the process.

"Do you mind?" He shouted at them to which Molly simply turned to him smiled and said, with a sweet grin, "Not at all."

"You know, if you were politer to him he might not be quite so hostile towards you," Pete said as soon as Scott had gone out of hearing range.

"He was hostile first," Molly said as she headed down the corridor with him.

"No you're whole persona just screams hostile… it comes from being so closely related to Logan," Pete said as he smiled at her and put an arm round her shoulders.

"Not my choice," Molly said as the two of them walked down to the gym.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" He asked as they opened the door and molly kicked her trainers off, leaving them by the benches at the side.

"Bit of vault, bit of floor, bit of beam and bit of bars," Molly said as Pete kicked his shoes off as well.

"So a bit of everything," He said as he smiled and followed Molly to the vault, watching her as she went down the end.

"As always," Molly replied simply as she lined herself up with the vault before taking a run up and doing a nice, simple, yet powerful vault, landing it cleanly before turning to Pete.

"Impressive," He said before heading over to the parallel bars.

The professor meanwhile was showing round what appeared to be a new student by the name of Marcus Fisher. He was from Canada and had the ability to become invisible at the click of his fingers.

"So Marcus, this is the gym and this is also two of the older students as you can see," The professor said as he motioned to Pete who was in a hanging from the rings and Molly who waved from her hand stand position on the beam.

"Hi, I'm Molly, that's Pete," Molly said, falling from the beam and landing on her feet before heading over the new student.

"Yup, I'm Pete," Pete said as he dropped and headed over to them, holding out a hand and shaking Marcus's.

"Marcus," Marcus said simply, glancing at Molly, a flash of recognition in his eyes.

"Anyway Marcus, Molly is the daughter of our very own Wolverine and Pete here has the nickname colossus. I'm sure if you need anything and see either of them around they'll help you out, right?" The professor asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Sure, although I've only been here a month and a half so I'm more likely to not know, but feel free to ask," Molly said before heading back over to the beam and going back in to her handstand.

"Thanks," Marcus replied simply as he nodded.

"I'll let you two get back to practising then," The professor said before leaving with Marcus.

Not more than a few breaths later, Logan walked in and headed over to Molly hadn't yet had a chance to move from her handstand.

"I'm not gonna get to do anything else am I?" Molly asked as she looked at him.

"Probably not, have you met the new kid yet?" Logan asked as he sat on the beam as Molly stood up and sat next to him.

"Yeah, the professor just dropped by with him, why?" Pete asked as he walked over and leant next to Molly.

"Something about him isn't right," Logan said simply, glancing between Pete and Molly.

"He's new, give him a chance, I wasn't exactly right when I first turned up," Molly said as she looked at him.

"Still don't like him," Logan said as he raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Give him a chance. You finished doing that program?" Molly asked, kicking him slightly.

"Yeah, now I'm coming to join you with some training," Logan said as he smiled at her slightly.

"Sure it's not just that you don't want me to be on my own with boy?" Molly asked, joking around a little but stopping when she noticed Logan's expression and shoving him, "Oh my god, I cannot believe you, me and Pete are friends," she shouted at him.

"Yeah, just friends bro, no need to get all protective," Pete said as he smiled to which Logan huffed and walked out.

"Seriously… I think he's taken the role of dad a little too literal, I mean come on, me and you?" Molly said before going back to her beam.

"Yeah, doubt that'll happen," Pete muttered, looking almost a little disheartened as he turned and headed back to the rings.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Bowling… or not?

Molly sat in the kitchen at midnight a few nights later, a glass of milk in front of her and the small kitchen TV on with the volume down. She'd been sitting there a for about 10 minutes before a noise behind her made her jump and turn, only to see Marcus standing there.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked as she looked at him.

"How could you tell?" He asked as he went to get a glass of water.

"You're awake," Molly replied simply as she smiled at him to which he smiled back.

"You're Molly right?" He asked as he sat next to her and watched the TV, not really paying attention to it.

"Yep," Molly said as she smiled and sipped her milk.

"Wolverine's kid?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Well, mostly, I'm sort of more of a clone of his but he adopted me last month," Molly replied.

"A clone? Cool," Marcus said before jumping up from his seat and heading out of the kitchen, glass of water in hand. Once he was far enough away he paused and pulled a phone from his pocket, sending a single text that went along the lines of 'found her'.

"Molly!" Logan shouted as he hammered on the door the next morning, planning on waking her up for some extra training before breakfast.

"Yeah?" Molly asked, leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor.

"Oh, you're already up," Logan said as he looked at her confused.

"Have been since midnight… couldn't sleep a wink," Molly said simply.

"Well at least you're up… I was thinking that we could maybe do some training this morning and then if you wanted to, we could make a trip in to town and do some father-daughter bonding time?" Logan asked, looking at her oddly.

"Those words coming from your mouth is the last thing I ever thought I'd hear," Molly said as she looked at him a little oddly before turning and heading downstairs.

"Yeah well… have you been training all morning?" He asked as he followed her down.

"Just in the gym… thought I'd get some practice in before it got overrun by small people… landed a triple twist dismount on the beam though…" She replied, heading to the gym again.

"I don't know what that is but it sounds difficult," Logan said simply as he shook his head and leant on the wall.

"Three twists when jumping off the beam… it's fun," Molly said as she stopped and smiled at Logan.

"Fun for who?" Logan asked as he raised his eyebrows at her, "Fun for me when you land on your head and crack it open?"

"I'm a level 9 gymnast Logan, If I didn't crack my head open every now and then I wouldn't be that good… besides, I'll heal," Molly said as she smiled and turned, skipping off to the gym.

"You really have no say over what she does do you?" Jean asked as she appeared next to Logan.

"Not at all," He replied simply.

Later on that day Molly sat outside in the grounds reading as Marcus headed over to her, Pete behind him. Pretending to read her book Molly sat and listened to them as they headed over.

"She won't like you interrupting her," Pete said as he followed Marcus.

"She'll be fine, besides, it's for something fun," Marcus replied.

"She hasn't left the mansion's grounds without Logan or Jean, what makes you think she'll come?" Pete asked. Marcus simply rolled his eyes and heads straight over to Molly.

"Hey Molly," Marcus said sitting next to her.

"Marcus," Molly replied, her eyebrows raised as she glanced at him.

"Wanna come bowling with us?" He almost blurted out.

"Sure, I don't see why I wouldn't," Molly said as she looked at Pete meaningfully.

"I didn't mean it like that," Pete said as he sat down and looked at her.

Molly kept her glare on him for ages making Pete squirm slightly under her gaze. The two of them stayed like that for a moment before Molly burst out laughing.

"You're such a squirmer!" She said as she stood up, taking her book with her.

"And you're a scary glarer," Pete replied, getting up and following her whilst Marcus trailed after them.

Molly headed down to the gym with Pete and Marcus in tow.

"Where are we going?" Marcus asked as Molly opened the door to the gym.

"To borrow a car… Hey Logan, can we borrow a car?" Molly asked as she entered the gym and headed straight to Logan.

"Why?" He asked, looking at them.

"We wanna go bowling. I promise not to wreck it," Molly added with a sweet smile.

"Go on then, call me if you need me," He replied as the three of them headed back out the door, Molly nabbing his keys as they went.

"Can you even drive?" Pete asked as he looked at Molly.

"Well obviously, why else would I ask for the car?" Molly asked, shaking her head.

"Let me rephrase, can you drive well?" Marcus asked to which Molly simply grinned.

Half way to the bowling alley, after a while of only listening to the music on the radio, Marcus piped up in the back seat with "Turn left, there's a cute little ice cream place down there!"

"Oh, Ice cream," Molly said, signalling left and turning. If she had glanced in the rear view mirror for long enough she'd have noticed the smirk on Marcus' face.

"Are you sure there's an ice cream place here?" Pete asked after a moment as the buildings started thinning out and trees began to take over.

"Yeah, it's a little further down," He said, nodding in reply.

Molly carried on a little further down the road. She glanced down at the sat-nav and back up just in time to see something dart across the road in front of them. She swerved quickly to avoid it, managing to drive straight in to a ditch and hitting a tree, knocking herself unconscious.

Marcus jolted as the car hit the tree whilst Pete turned in to metal to avoid any sort of damage. Glancing next to him he spotted Molly's prone form and immediately panicked.

"Come on Mols, wake up, heal already," He said as he tried to shake her awake. He reached in to her pocket and pulled out her phone before getting out the car and climbing the bank until he got some signal.

Once he was back on the road he immediately dialled Logan's number.

"Molly?" Logan asked as he picked up at the other end.

"It's Pete, Look Logan, we had a bit of an accident, we're off left from farmborough, Molly's unconscious," Pete explained quickly.

"I'll be right there, don't leave her alone," Logan said before hanging up.

Pete put the phone in his pocket before heading back to the car and stopping dead in his tracks when it was empty.

"Molly! Molly! Marcus!" He shouted, heading round the car to her door which was open with 4 deep scratches in the side that looked like they belonged to a wild animal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Meet Weapon 23

"Logan's mad at me isn't he?" Pete asked as he stood next to Storm whilst Logan was talking to the professor. They could hear some rather angry shouting from Logan's end and some obvious pacing through the door.

"He's not mad Pete. He's worried about Molly. Sabertooth isn't exactly a friend of his," Storm replied, jumping as they heard a loud crash.

"He'll still be mad at me… I shouldn't have left her on her own," Pete said, leaning against the wall next to the door.

"You didn't have a choice Pete, You did everything you could," Storm reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Molly meanwhile stood in the centre of a large circular room, her hands shackled behind her back with adamantium shackles. Sabertooth leant against the only entrance of the room, watching her carefully as he'd been instructed to do.

"So, Molly, you're little hunt finally came to an end did it?" Stryker asked as he appeared in the doorway. Molly simply stared in to space, not wanting to let him provoke her.

"Why did you run Molly? What did you think you'd find with them? Peace? A family? We are you're family Molly," He said as he moved closer to her, aiming to provoke her. He could see her tighten her fists behind her back and smirked a little.

"Touch a nerve did I? You really think Wolverine could be a father to you? He's an animal Molly, Just like you. An animal." He said quietly in to her ear, "He never loved you."

"Don't you dare say that. He never lied to me like you did," Molly replied, her teeth clenched.

"I never lied to you Molly. I've always treated you like one of my own," Stryker said as he smiled and looked at her.

"And look what happened to your own… Jason's just a machine to you, and so was I. But not anymore," Molly replied.

"You'll always belong to me Molly, you know that," Stryker said, smirking at her. To which Molly simply spat at him in reply causing him to recoil.

"Since that's how you feel you can spend some time in solitary. Saber!" He shouted before walking out. Sabertooth walked forwards and grabbed Molly by the shoulder, shoving her out the door and down a corridor before pushing her in to a room and locking the door.

She'd been in solitary before. When she stepped out of place Stryker would lock her in the very same room she was in now. It was plated along the inside with adamantium and completely pitch black making it impossible for her to escape.

She managed to feel her way to the side of the room and sunk down to the floor in the corner, a tear seeping down her cheek as her resolve broke down and her emotions overflowed. Her only hope now was that Logan would find her soon.

"It seems Sabertooth has taken Molly to a place near Alkali Lake," The professor said as he excited cerebro, "Scott get the jet ready, the rest of you get ready to leave. Your job is to go in, get Molly and get out." The professor said before heading to the lift, "Logan," He added, turning back, "Molly still hasn't been able to fight Stryker and Sabertooth; it's likely she'll have to, she'll need you to be there for her."

"I'm always there for her," Logan replied simply, before heading after the others to get ready.

The jet soon landed by the side of a cliff just by alkali lake and Logan and the rest of the x-men quickly headed through the trees to a back entrance of the base that Stryker was currently using. They headed in through the back, taking out the security cameras on the way.

"We have company, get Molly, we're leaving," Stryker said to Sabertooth who grunted and went to the cell that Molly had been left in. He opened to door, making Molly stand up quickly so she was in a less vulnerable position. Without saying a word to her he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her from the cell, the light hurting her eyes which had quickly adjusted to the pitch black of her cell.

"Seems your little friends decided to come and find you so shall we give them something to find," Stryker said as he walked towards her, "well? Shall we?" He asked again, turning to Sabertooth who let out a rather amused sounding smirk.

Sabertooth headed to a door in the side and pushed Molly in, pulling off the wrist shackles and locking the door quickly behind her. Stryker grinned and pushed a button, causing a screen to switch on the monitors to what was going on inside the cell. Molly looked up in front of her to find herself face to face with another one of Stryker's creations, one she'd only read the file on before. This one simply look at her and cracked his fingers, cocking his head as he took her in before letting a sword like blade protrude from his clenched fists.

"Shit," Molly muttered simply, letting her blades extend from her own hands and getting ready for a fight. The two watched each other for a few moments before Stryker's creation leapt at her, putting her on to the defensive straight away.

Logan and the rest of the x-men soon entered the control room where Stryker and Sabertooth stood waiting for them.

"What have you done to her?" Logan growled at them, preparing to launch at them if he needed to, his claws already out.

"Don't be so hasty Logan. She's having fun with a new recruit of mine. I don't suppose you've met weapon 23 yet have you?" Stryker said as he glanced at the monitor just in time to watch Molly get thrown across the room from the force of one of the blows she'd received. "You have a choice," he continued, "rescue her or come after us, but remember Logan, soon Molly will tire, and weapon 23 won't."

Logan glanced back at the monitor as Stryker and Sabertooth made their way out before racing to the door the lead to the room Molly was in. He tore it off of its hinges just in time for Molly to be thrown backwards through the doorway and in to the floor.

Logan held a hand out for her to help her up off the floor; he could see she was absolutely shattered.

"You took your damn sweet time," She said as she took his hand and got up, turning to face 23 as he walked through the door towards them before launching at them. Logan pushed Molly out the way before engaging 23 in fight, being pushed backwards. Molly ran at the advancing creation and flipped over the top of him whilst Logan was fighting him, plunging her blades in to his shoulders, flipping him over her head so he was on the floor whilst Logan twisted and sliced his claws straight through its neck, taking its head clean off.

Molly pulled her blades from 23's shoulders and withdrew them, glancing at Logan. The others walked back in and shook their heads.

"We couldn't get them, they had a plane," Scott said before heading over to Molly, "you look shattered kid."

"No kidding Sherlock," Molly replied, she was covered and scraped and bruises and had a large cut in her side that was only just starting to hurt.

"Let's get you back, those injuries need tending to," Logan said as he led her out of the base, keeping her close just in case Stryker had left any little surprises anywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Confusion and Coaching

"Okay Molly, you appear to be fine," Jean said as she smiled at Molly who was sitting on one of the medical beds, "You just appear to need rest and that cut in your side needs to be kept clean and dry for a few days."

"Thanks," Molly said as she hopped off the bed and winced a little before heading out of the medical bay and up to the main school. Her hair was still scruffily tied back from the fight and her jeans and t shirt appeared to look a little tattered. She headed straight for the office where she knew everyone would be, not even knocking as she headed in.

"Ah, Molly, how are you?" Xavier asked as he looked up at her.

"A bit sore, a little confused," Molly said as headed to an unoccupied seat and sat down, Logan heading over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Confused?" Logan asked as he looked at her.

"How did Stryker know where to find me? And what happened to Marcus?" Molly asked as she looked between Logan, Scott, Pete and Xavier.

"It appears that Marcus was working for Stryker, I believe he may have been sent here to gain your trust and lure you away from the school," Xavier explained to her.

"I always knew there was something not all that right about that kid," Logan muttered as he patted Molly's shoulder, making her wince a little, "sorry kid, go and get some sleep," he added, taking his hand away.

"Yeah, see you in the morning," She said as she got up and headed towards the door. Pete stood and followed, nodding to the others in goodnight. He wrapped and arm around Molly's shoulders who was glad for the company.

Molly wandered around a few days later, not allowed to join in in the danger room session due to the cut in her side still healing. She headed down the stairs and past the gym, backtracking a little to watch a class that were in there at the moment. They were learning walkovers, something she'd been doing since before she could walk a beam.

"Morning Molly, fancy helping?" Scott asked as he spotted her in the doorway.

"No, I'm okay, just watching," she replied as she leant in the doorway.

"Well if you're going to watch do you want to sit down?" Scott asked as he headed back to one of the kids who was a little stuck.

Molly headed in and sat down on the bench. She hadn't done any gymnastics for a few weeks and missed it a little; unfortunately she wasn't sure whether she was healed enough for anything like that, not wanting to put too much strain on her side.

She watched for a few minutes before kicking her shoes off and heading over to the beam, running her fingers over it before placing her hands on it and pushing herself up in to a perfectly straight handstand.

"Should you be doing that?" Scott asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't see why not. Nothing hurts," Molly replied as she stood up on the beam.

"Just, don't tear anything, you're still healing," Scott said as he gave her a look.

"I won't," Molly said before focusing on the end of the beam and doing a double twist dismount. She smiled before noticing the look on Scott's face and adding, "What? It's not as hard as a triple."

A few of the younger kids were watching her by now. They'd never seen her do gymnastics before as she tended not to do it when there was a class.

"You're Molly right?" A young girl asked, walking over to Molly when Scott had gone back to teaching.

"Yeah, I am," Molly said as she leant on the beam.

"I'm Kristy; can you teach me some gymnastics stuff? Scott can only teach me so far," The girl said as she smiled at Molly.

"Sure, what sort of stuff are you doing?" She asked.

"I can do a walkover on the beam but I want to learn the stuff you were doing, the flips and things," Kristy said as she nodded her head towards the beam.

"Okay, jump up and show me," Molly replied as she moved away from the beam and smiled at the girl who lifted herself on to the beam before doing a walkover.

Scott stood the other side of the gym, watching Molly teach Kristy, an idea popping in to his head.

Molly was still working with Kristy a few hours later; Logan stood with the professor and Scott in the doorway watching her coach the young girl.

"She really relates to her," Scott said as he leant on the doorframe.

"I've never seen her smile so much," Logan added, watching his adoptive daughter.

Molly spoke to Kristy briefly before the young girl skipped over to her stuff, picked it up and headed out the doorway, saying hello to the professor as she passed.

"You were looking good there kid," Logan said as he walked in and over to where Molly was stretching herself out on the beam.

"Thanks but I was only helping, she asked and I couldn't say no to her," Molly said as she turned to face Logan, only just noticing the professor was there, "good morning professor."

"Good morning Molly," The professor said as he headed over to Molly, "I see you're quite a good coach to the younger pupils."

"I wouldn't say I was coaching, more assisting," She replied, not really feeling like she could be a coach.

"Well, whatever you call it, I want you to coach the girls that are getting a bit too advanced for Scott to teach," The professor said as he smiled at Molly before adding, "no objections, you're becoming a nuisance," smiling again and heading out to which Molly simply smiled.

"Looks like you got yourself a job," Logan said, ruffling her hair before heading out after the professor and Scott.

Molly sat on the beam for a moment, thinking about the job she'd just been given and smiling a little after a moment before hoisting herself back up on the beam properly and going through a few simple elements.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Too much for Molly

"Alright, Kristy, I want 2 back walkovers from you on the beam and a layout, legs perfectly point, arms extended and a smile," Molly said as she stood to the side of the beam with Kristy. She'd been working as a coach now for 3 weeks and seemed to have taken to it extremely well. Kristy seemed to have become Molly's personal project.

Kristy went through the motions of the walkovers and the layout much to Molly's happiness.

"Perfect Kristy, Perfect," Molly said as she young girl jumped off the beam and ran over, hugging Molly before heading out at the end of practice.

"Hey Molly," Scott called from the doorway making Molly turn to face him.

"Yeah?" She asked simply.

"We need you to watch the kids for a bit, something's happening downtown and we're not sure if it's Stryker, you okay with that?" He asked as Molly headed over.

"I don't see why not," Molly replied before heading out and up to the main part of the mansion for some food, hungry after being in the gym for 4 hours without a break.

"Hey kiddo, how was the training?" Logan asked as he walked past her, heading down to the jet to meet the others.

"Tiring, but isn't it always?" She replied, smiling as she headed off.

"Too true," Logan muttered before heading off as well

Molly sat in the living room later on, watching TV with Kristy who had insisted they watch the last national gymnastics championships from last year. The two of them were discussing the ins and outs of a round off Arabian mount on the beam when Molly sat bolt upright, her gaze fixed to a point outside the window.

"Molly?" Kristy asked to which Molly simply placed a finger to her lips before turning the TV off, plunging the room in to silence.

Kristy sat there in silence for a while before hearing footsteps heading towards the mansion.

"Go upstairs, don't come out of your room until I say so, get anyone else you see on the way," Molly whispered before sending Kristy out the door and up the stairs whilst Molly found a place to hide and watch the door.

After a few moments of complete silence she heard a high pitched squealing noise before the main door of the mansion blew inwards, accompanied by a bright flash. A man soon walked in the main door, followed by a few others. The man at the front took a quick look before turning to one of the others and saying, "find her," was all he said.

As soon as he spoke Molly recognised him; for the first time since she'd known him Stryker wasn't in a uniform but in all black. Moving backwards to head in to the kitchen and phone Logan she knocked the table nearby her and as soon as she did Sabertooth's head turned to her almost instantly.

"Ah crap," Molly said, leaning against the wall and sighing.

"Hiding from me?" Stryker asked as he turned to Molly.

"Are you surprised? I mean, it is you," Molly replied to which Sabertooth growled.

"Have fun," Stryker said simply to Sabertooth before he headed to the stairs and up them.

Sabertooth stared a Molly for a moment before launching himself at her, giving Molly only a moments notice to get in position and fight back. The two of them fought with all their might, launching each other across the room. A while in to the fight Sabertooth caught Molly in the stomach, winding her and throwing her across the hall in to the wall. As she landed Molly heard someone shout her name and looked up in time to see Sabertooth holding Kristy by the throat.

"Kristy!" Molly shouted, standing up from where she'd landed using the wall as support.

"So Molly, it appears you've developed a soft side," Stryker said as he appeared from behind Sabertooth, smirking slightly at her, "let's see if you still have it in you," he added, nodding to Sabertooth.

Sabertooth turned to Molly and grinned before snapping Kristy's neck and throwing her to the side.

Molly watched the girl for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes before she felt an overwhelming fury take over.

"You did this," She said, glaring at Stryker.

"I merely gave the orders," Stryker replied.

"You did this," Molly repeated, moving away from the wall towards Stryker. Her eyes locked on him as she walked towards him to which Stryker started to look a little worried.

"You don't deserve to walk this planet," Molly added as she reached him, her claws appearing from her clenched fists, "and I'm going to make sure you don't," she finished before plunging her claws in to Stryker's chest, killing him almost instantly.

Sabertooth watched Stryker hit the floor before bolting from the mansion along with the rest of Stryker's men.

Molly backed up against the wall, shaking as she slid down it. The noise of the jet landing outside in the grounds didn't even jolt her from her position, her eyes on the still body of Kristy nearby.

"Molly, molly," Logan said as he headed straight to where she was, kneeling down in front of her and making her look at him, pulling her in to a much needed hug when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Logan, take Molly upstairs," The professor said to which Logan lifted Molly in to a standing position and led her past the devastation and up the stairs, away from the scene.

The next morning Molly sat in the professor's office with Logan next to her, her eyes red and puffy. Logan kept glancing at her to make sure she was okay, he knew just how close she and Kristy had been.

"Molly, can you tell me exactly what happened?" The professor asked, looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Sabertooth killed Kristy and I sort of got mad, I don't know what happened but I just couldn't stop," Molly said as she looked at the professor, the fact that she couldn't stop herself worried her.

"It's okay, we're not mad at you. We expected something like this to be dormant in you," The professor replied.

"It's not okay. Kristy died because of me. That's not okay," Molly replied before heading out of the office, unable to sit there for much longer.

That night Molly packed a bag of things from her room and wrote a note to Logan, explaining that she couldn't stay there knowing that as long as she's around people will end up dying because of her. Sabertooth was still around and now that she'd murdered Stryker he would want revenge.

She picked up her bag, pulled out her passport and some money she had that she'd stolen from Stryker a good year before and walked out of the mansion.

Pete sat on the window seat in his room, watching Molly walk down the driveway and out the gate.

The next morning Logan went to see if Molly was awake, finding her door wide open and a note on her desk.

_Logan,_

_I know you don't believe that I'm responsible for all of this but we all know that as long as I'm around people will keep coming. For this reason I've left. By now I won't be in the country and I don't want you to come after me._

_If for some reason I'm needed the professor will be able to find me but for now just know that you'll always be the dad I never had and no matter where I am I'll always know you're there for me._

_I'll see you soon no doubt._  
><em>Molly<em>  
><em>xxx<em>


End file.
